I Peleth Gail o Undomiel
by Frosted Failure
Summary: When an unknown evil threatens the life of the fair Arwen with a poison unknown to all, those close to her must find a way to help her cope with the awful effects. Arwen/Aragorn Romance. (Abandoned)
1. Chapter One A Friend Returns & An Unsee...

I Peleth Gail o Undomiel  
Chapter One - A Friend Returns & An Unseen Evil Emerges  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, that wonderful priveledge belongs to J. R. R.   
Tolkien and associates - though I do wish that I could lay claim to that   
handsome Ranger... LOL.   
  
Summary: When an unknown evil threatens the life of the fair Arwen with a   
poison unknown to all, those close to her must find a way to help her cope   
with the awful effects.   
  
A/N: This story will be very sad, and very romantic - if I can manage to   
work it out. I'm not sure if anyone has done this yet or not, so I'm doing   
my own thing here, not taking anyone's ideas but my own, and just letting   
the story come out as it will. I haven't finished reading the trilogy yet,   
only partway through TTT, so I'm having to make this an AU fic. If anyone   
can offer me any help with plot ideas, character development/relationships,   
and any information about what happens w/ Aragorn/Arwen in the end, it would   
GREATLY be appreciated.   
  
Okay, in this story I am making the assumption that Arwen and Legolas were   
childhood friends, with Legolas often travelling to Rivendell to spend time   
with her whenever she visited, since he had never seen Lothlorien before   
(at least I think he hadn't). Also, since they acted like it, or at least   
in my opinion they did, I am having Aragorn and Legolas being good friends   
who both care deeply for Arwen. Legolas in a brotherly way, and Aragorn...   
Well, you get the picture.   
  
On with the story!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Arwen Evenstar stood on a large balcony, gazing down on her beloved Imladris,   
her home for the time being. She had agreed to her father's wish and would   
remain here for some time, for Elrond and her brothers had missed her dearly   
during her stay in Lothlorien with her grandmother. She had only arrived   
earlier that day, and alread everyone in the city knew she was back. The   
only person missing was Estel, who was travelling with his fellow Rangers,   
on some business that was unknown to her. She wondered when he would return   
to his former home, to her....  
  
Arwen sighed quietly and turned, walking down a long staircase, her silver   
and white dres moving gently in the soft breeze. She went on for a few   
minutes, being content to just walk among her people. Every now and then,   
someone would stop her and tell her how happy they were that she had decided   
to return, and how much she meant to them all. She would smile slightly and   
say a few kind words before continuing on her way. Finally she entered a   
great gathering of trees. She twisted her way through the many branches   
easily, delighting in the wonderful feeling of being back where she had   
spent so many hours of her youth. Suddenly there was a small clearing,   
filled with many kinds of fragrant flowers, and in the center stood one of   
the oldest trees in all of Rivendell. This had been her place, where she had   
gone whenever she needed some time alone. Very few knew this about her, so   
that it truly was her own to experience.   
  
She walked to the great tree and pulled herself up onto one of its branches,   
careful not to catch her dress on it. Arwen continued to climb until she   
reached an area where the branches formed a platform, large enough for five   
or six people she would guess, with their green leaves hiding her fromthe   
sight of those below. She settled back agaist the tree's trunk, staring up   
into the clear night sky above. Looking closely, she saw the same formations   
of stars that her father had showed her many years ago. It had been a long   
while since she had been able to sit back and enjoy their beauty, in between   
her travelling and the many duties that came from being the daughter of   
Elrond Half-elven and granddaughter of Galadriel.  
  
She had no idea how long she sat there, gazing at the specks of light   
swirling above her, before she heard someone approaching. The steps were   
light, barely making any noise so that only a trained ear, and very few at   
that, would notice them. She wondered for a moment who it could be, but her   
thoughts were put at ease when she a glimmer of gold through the leaves.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, just what do you think you are doing? You know better   
than to try to frighten a lady."  
  
She heard the steps halt for mere seconds then continue quickly towards the   
tree. She could feel the tree move ever so slightly as he climbed its many   
branches, and her face lit up into a bright smile when he sat finally sat   
beside her.   
  
"My dear Undomiel," he said conspiritorily, "a lady would not normally be   
climbing trees at night, especially when he prescense is requested in the   
dining hall got a grand feast in her honor."  
  
Arwen laughed happily as she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, I have   
missed you so, my friend! When did you arrive? Not long ago I would hope, or   
I shall have to be rather cross that you did not come to me sooner."  
  
He laughed along with her, returning her embrace. "Do not be cross, dear one.   
I have only just arrived, and after greeting Elrond and your brothers, came   
directly here, for I assumed you wouldcome here shortly after your arrival."  
  
"Your assumption has once again been proven correct. Are you ever wrong?"  
  
Legolas looked to be in deep thought for a moment, then grinned saying, "Of   
course not!"  
  
Arwen burst out laughing and slapped his arm playfully as she often had when   
they were children. "Come, dinner will start shortly, and I for one am   
starving! Lembas is wonderful for long journeys, but you do grow to miss   
normal food after a time," she said, moving to edge of the platform. Slowly  
she started to climb down the great limbs, Legolas following close behind.   
  
When the reached the soft ground, they linked arms and began the walk back   
to her home.   
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
As the servants of the House of Elrond began their preparations for the   
feast, no one noticed one girl remove a small glass vial from a pouch in her   
pocket. She walked to where Arwen Evenstar would be sitting and, after   
glancing around to make sure she would not be seen, gently shook the clear   
contents of the vial onto the plate, also letting a few drops fall into her   
glass as well. The drops spread themselves out until they covered the entire   
surface and were no longer able to be seen.   
  
The girl smiled wickedly to herself before stuffing the object quickly back   
into the bag. She went about her other duties as if nothing strange had ever   
happened, and no one would realize that an evil act had taken place until   
the effects of the poison were in their final stages.   
  
Oh yes, her master would be proud....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Many of you are probably wondering right about now, "What the hell just   
happened?"and "What is this crazy lady doing?" Rest assured, you will find   
out in time. That is, you'll find out if you review and say that you want to.   
If not, tell me and I'll stop. But I won't put up any more chapters until I   
find out what you think about it.   
  
Oh yeah, I love cliffhangers, so expect to see those a lot. *writer laughs   
evily*  
  
  
Also does anyone know:  
What color Arwen & Aragorn's eyes are?  
What Arwen & Aragorn's horses look like?  
What kinda horse Legolas had before he got Arod?  
(For some reason, I feel like asking horse questions. LOL!)  
  
What do you think? Should I continue? Any hints as to where I should go from   
here? ANYTHING????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL.  
  
  
Nathronoelei   
February 10, 2002  
  
P.S. Anyone wanna guess at what the title means??? 


	2. Chapter Two Ruined Plans

I Peleth Gail o Undomiel  
Chapter Two - Ruined Plans  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, that wonderful priveledge belongs to J. R. R.   
Tolkien and associates - though I do wish that I could lay claim to that   
handsome Ranger...   
  
Summary: When an unknown evil threatens the life of the fair Arwen with a   
poison unknown to all, those close to her must find a way to help her cope   
with the awful effects.   
  
A/N: Thank you so much to all who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it,   
and thank you all for the helpful, though inconsistent, information. Until I   
find out for sure I am having Aragorn have grey eyes and Arwen will have a   
blue-grey, because I think that is what I read that dark-haired elves have...   
If I find out that I am wrong, I will happily go back and change it all.   
  
Also, as stated before, this will have to be an AU story, there's just no   
way around it. I will stay true to their personalities as best to my ability.   
  
In case anyone was wondering, I have Arwen calling Aragorn both Estel and   
his true name, because I feel it is something that she would do. If anyone   
disagrees, say so in the little review box please. Thank you.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Takes place almost an hour later*  
  
  
Before she knew it, Arwen was sitting at her father's table, enjoying the   
company of her friends and family. On Arwen's left was Legolas, and on her   
right sat her older brother Elrohir and next to him was Elladan. The twins   
had recently returned from their travels, only days before Arwen's arrival,   
and it truly was a joyous occasion for the Lord of Rivendell to have all of   
his children home with him.   
  
As Arwen drank from her glass, she noticed a slight sweetness to the beverage   
that had not been there before, but her thoughts were pulled away from their   
path as Legolas whispered an old joke in her ear. She laughed merrily, having   
not felt this happy since her last visit with Estel, who she missed dearly.   
As the food was brought out, she once again noticed the strange taste that   
it had, and made a mental note to ask someone about it later.  
  
After dinner the Elves celebrated the return of their Evenstar with much   
song and dance. It was a wonderful evening for all who attended.  
  
~~~  
  
The mysterious girl peered around the corner of the door, resting her eyes   
on the fair Evenstar of Imladris. She watched as the elf drank from her   
poisoned glass and ate off of a plate covered with the deadly liquid, but   
her breath caught as she saw another servant accidently spill wine onto the   
food covered plate and knock over the glass. The two were quickly taken away   
with many appologies.  
  
"Curse her," she muttered to herself. "That one is always meddling in my   
affairs, but it would be too costly for me to rid the world of him. Someone   
would discover the truth and all our plans would be ruined."  
  
Slowly she turned and left down the hallway, praying that Evenstar had taken   
enough poison into her system for their plan to succeed, for she would never   
have another chance such as this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry so short, but I wanted to make a little note about what happened   
at dinner before continuing on to the next day. Please tell me what you think   
of it so far, and any advice given will be accepted with open arms.   
  
  
Nathronoelei  
February 12, 2002  
  
  
  
Here's a little bit of trivia for you all:   
  
Who is older, Arwen or Legolas, and by how many years?  
  
(I just figured this out and it's pretty interesting to know. Anyone care to   
give it a try?) 


	3. Chapter Three The Effects Are Seen

I Peleth Gail o Undomiel  
Chapter Three - The Effects Are Seen  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, that wonderful priveledge belongs to J. R. R.   
Tolkien and associates - though I do wish that I could lay claim to that   
handsome Ranger...   
  
Summary: When an unknown evil threatens the life of the fair Arwen with a   
poison unknown to all, those close to her must find a way to help her cope   
with the awful effects.   
  
A/N: Last chapter was short, I know, and I am sorry for that. I will try to   
make this one longer though. Also, I have no idea what Arwen & Legolas'   
horse's names are, let alone what they look like (aside from Arwen's being   
grey in the movie,) so I'm making it all up. If anyone DOES know, please   
clue me in. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you.   
  
  
  
  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Undomiel woke to the sun on her face and the songs of the beautiful birds   
all around her. She rose and made her way to the chest at the foot of her   
bed, her body protesting the movement. The pain in her head was almost   
blinding and her muscles screamed in pain, but she had promised Legolas that   
she would go riding with him that morning.   
  
She dressed quickly, donning a outfit of light green and brown, and made her   
way to the stables. Legolas was waiting there for her on his horse with her's   
at his side. Arwen smiled at him as she jumped onto Glory's back, then handed   
him the drawstring bag she had brought along. He took it from her and glanced   
inside, seeing everything he had asked for nestled inside.   
  
"Thank you, my lady. It shall be a most wonderful picnic with all this food,"   
Legolas said grinning, for he knew what her reaction would be to his calling   
her 'my lady'.  
  
"You call me 'Lady' again, and I'll get you just as I did when I was 200!"   
she exclaimed before Glory put on a burst of speed. Legolas laughed and   
followed after them quickly, his horse Sapphire glad for the exercise.  
  
They rode for hours, through the vast trees and next to the glorious rivers   
and waterfalls of Rivendell. The activity brought back memories from years   
past, years that were some of happiest for the both of them.   
  
After a time Legolas stopped, looked around, and announced, "There! By the   
stream! It is the perfect place for us to rest and eat."   
  
Arwen laughed, for every time that they had been on this little adventure,   
Legolas had insisted that they have nothing less than the 'perfect' spot. As   
she started to follow him, for he had sped forward moments after speaking, a   
wave of dizziness engulfed her. Her vision blurred and the world tilted as   
she held on to Glory's mane to keep from falling. Her breath came in short,   
shallow gasps. She could feel all the energy she possessed being pulled from   
her grasp and could not fight the darkness that overtook her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When Legolas reached the stream he gazed at his surroundings, coming to the   
conclusion that it truly was perfect. He dismounted and turned to say   
something further to his companion, only to find that she was quite a ways   
behind him. He called her name and was horrified when he saw her bend   
forward, hanging on for dear life to her horse. He raced forward, running as   
fast as his elven legs could manage, and reached her side just in time to   
catch her as she fell.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry so short at the end. I meant to go into more detail, but I wanted   
to hurry and get to the next part. When I have the time, I may go back and   
rewrite this chapter.   
  
I hope to have the next chapter up this weekend, but you know how that   
goes... *shrug* Sorry!  
  
PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! SHOULD I CONTINUE OR ABANDON???  
CRITICS AND FLAMERS ARE WELCOME AS ARE PRAISERS!!!!  
  
  
Nathronoelei  
February 16, 2002  
  
  
  
Here's a little bit of trivia for you all:   
  
Who is older, Arwen or Legolas, and by how many years?  
  
(I figured this out and it's pretty interesting to know. Anyone care to   
give it a try?) 


	4. Chapter Four Race To Imladris

I Peleth Gail o Undomiel  
Chapter Four - Race To Imladris  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, that wonderful priveledge belongs to J. R. R.   
Tolkien and associates - though I do wish that I could lay claim to that   
handsome Ranger...   
  
Summary: When an unknown evil threatens the life of the fair Arwen with a   
poison unknown to all, those close to her must find a way to help her cope   
with the awful effects.   
  
  
  
  
Legolas raced through the forests around Imladris, clutching the unconsious   
Arwen to him for fear that she would fall from Sapphire's back. The horse ran   
faster than it ever had before, sensing the urgency of the situation. They   
sped through the gates to the city and did not stop until they were before   
Elrond's great house.   
  
Legolas jumped down, cradling his friend in his arms, and called out,   
"Someone please fetch Lord Elrond and the other Healers! The lady is in   
great need!"  
  
Not a moment after the words were out, Elrond appeared. He ushered Legolas   
into the building, taking his daughter from the prince and calling out orders   
to the healers.   
  
While the elves worked their great skill, Legolas sat with his head in his   
hands, wondering at what had befallen his dearest friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen felt the thick darkness close about her and shuddered at the feel of   
it. She tried to call out but found that she could not move and her voice   
would not obey her commands. The dark masked all around her like a deep   
velvet curtain drawn over the light, and the only sound that bled through was   
a soft laugh, the most evil that she had heard in her many years.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A smirk took its place on the face of the girl, and she had to force herself   
not to cry out in victory as she saw the Lord of Rivendell carrying his   
fallen daughter. 'So the journey has begun,' she thought, remembering the   
many tortures that the poison inflicted on its victim.   
  
"Alandra!"  
  
The voice of another servant cut through her thoughts, and she turned, the   
smile disappearing from sight as quickly as it had come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yet again, I'm sorry it's so short. I don't really have the time to   
write all that I want to, but I thought you all deserved an update. Thanks to   
all who reviewed last time. You are all gods in my opinion.   
  
"HAIL TO THE REVIEWERS!"  
  
LOL. Next chapter should be up soon, I hope. Til next time!  
  
Nathronoelei  
Febrauary 18, 2002 


	5. Chapter Five Dreams

I Peleth Gail o Undomiel  
Chapter Five - Dreams and Awakening  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, that wonderful priveledge belongs to J. R. R.   
Tolkien and associates - though I do wish that I could lay claim to that   
handsome Ranger...   
  
Summary: When an unknown evil threatens the life of the fair Arwen with a   
poison unknown to all, those close to her must find a way to help her cope   
with the awful effects.  
  
  
  
  
The Healers had done all that they could for their Evenstar, but still she   
did not awaken. She was taken to her rooms, and there she was watched over by   
Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas. They watched in great fear as she   
cried out in pain and they could do nothing to stop her torture.  
  
In between the bouts of pain they could hear her muttering softly, calling   
out for someone. It was always the same - Estel.  
  
After nearly a day of seeing no change, Elrond bade his sons to follow him   
outside the room, for he knew that at times those in such states as his   
daughter could hear and understand what was happening around them. They stood   
outside her closed door and spoke in hushed rones so as not to be overheard   
by anyone who passed by.   
  
Elrohir was the first to speak, "Father, what is wrong with our sister?"  
  
"I do not know. None of the Healers or myself have ever seen such an illness,   
though it has been rumored of a poison recently discovered that has these   
effects," he said with a great sigh.   
  
"A poison!" Elladan exclaimed. "But who would wish to harm Arwen? In all of   
her life she has never been anything but just and kind."  
  
"The only exceptions have been when she has faced an enemy in battle, and   
then she has been as fierce as any of us. Is it possible that she made an   
enemy long ago that has only now resurfaced?" his twin asked.  
  
Elrond thought on his sons' words before finally replying, "It is much more   
likely that an enemy of our own has come into power, though I do not know   
who."  
  
Changing the subject, Elladan said, "Do you think we should send word of this   
to Aragorn? Surely he would wish to know."  
  
Just as Elrond was about to answer, a scream was heard from inside the room.   
Elrohir threw the door open and rushed inside, his father and brother close   
behind.   
  
Legolas was sitting on the bed with Arwen's shaking form wrapped in his arms.  
He stroked her hair and said softly to the others in the room, confirming   
what they already knew, "She's awake."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elsewhere in Middle-earth, a sleeping Aragorn was dreaming of his love. He   
saw her as he had that night when he had first called her Tinuviel. He   
watched as she walked towards him, her smile lighting the darkness around   
them. Her voice called out to him, "Estel, tolad enni. Tolad!"  
  
As if some unseen power had suddenly come upon him, he found himself unable   
to move.   
  
She continued to call to him, asking him where he was, for she could no   
longer see him. "Estel!" she cried again and again, and then she screamed, a   
cry of anguish and pain that made him want to run to her even more, to find   
the cause of this and destroy it for all time. He gazed on in horror as he   
watched her fall, and cried out himself when she hit the cold, hard ground.   
  
He jolted awake, her name on his lips. He looked around and saw that his   
companions were still resting, save for the guard that gave him a questioning   
look. Aragorn signalled to him that all was well and the man nodded, turning   
away once more.   
  
He sat there for a few moments more, a sense of dread filling his being.   
Something had happened to Arwen, he could sense it. He did not know what   
horrible fate had fallen uopn her, he only knew that he must get to her as   
soon as possible. Without a second thought he arose and walked to his fellow   
Ranger to tell him of his decision.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: A bit longer than usual, though I still would have liked it to have been   
longer. *sigh* Oh well, I don't have time to write any more at the moment,   
though I may be able to start the next chapter later tonight. Would you like   
that? LOL.   
  
Translations:   
"Estel, tolad enni. Tolad!" = "Estel, come back to me! Come back!"  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed this, it means the world to me.   
  
Nathronoelei   
February 18, 2002 


	6. Chapter Six Mekhar

I Peleth Gail o Undomiel  
Chapter Six - Mekhar  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, that wonderful priveledge belongs to J. R. R.   
Tolkien and associates - though I do wish that I could lay claim to that   
handsome Ranger... Ah, Strider...  
  
Summary: When an unknown evil threatens the life of the fair Arwen with a   
poison unknown to all, those close to her must find a way to help her cope   
with the awful effects.   
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I never thought so many people would read my   
story and actually like it. I feel so loved! (LOL!)  
  
Elvish is in "* *"  
  
  
  
After what seemed like hours to the four men in the room, Arwen's heart   
wrenching sobs quieted to shmmering tears that fell silently. She clung to   
Legolas as if he were the last sane thing in the world, when at the moment   
he was.   
  
Legolas ran his hand over her hair as he had done when they were children and   
she needed a shoulder to cry on. Softly he whispered, "What can I do?"  
  
Slowly Arwen lifted her head and they could see the tears shining in her   
silver-grey eyes like saddened stars on a moonless night. "Make it stop.   
Please..."  
  
Upon hearing this the Lord of Rivendell had to struggle against his own flood   
of tears that threatened to spill over. He walked over to where his daughter   
sat clutching her best friend, and sat beside her. "Oh my dear *iell*, I wish   
that there was something that I could do to help you, but alas, we know   
nothing of this strange illness that has fallen upon you," he said, careful   
not to mention their suspicion of poisoning. He brought his hand up to her   
back so as to try to comfort her, but quickly pulled back when he felt her   
flinch at his touch.   
  
Legolas too noticed this, and he was surprised to see a gathering of tears in   
Elrond's normally bright eyes.   
  
'How could this have happened?' he thought to himself as he stroked Arwen's   
hair and whispered soothing words to her as she desperately fought against   
the waves of pain and darkness that threatened to overtake her once again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alandra stared at the beautiful dark figure that stood in front of her. She   
could feel the power that radiated from him, even though his presence was   
only in mind and not body. He was an illusion, as he had been the many times   
before.  
  
Remembering her place, she knelt before him and uttered the words that had   
become engraved in her soul, "Greetings, my Lord Mekhar."  
  
"You have done well, Alandra, but not well enough," a commanding voice said. The sound was not deep, though certainly not high, and it grated against the heart.   
  
"My...my lord...please," she stuttered, knowing what would happen if she   
angered him.   
  
A jolt of power hit her, flinging her to the ground while the voice yelled,   
"SILENCE!"  
  
She watched with tear filled eyes as the black figure moved towards her,   
gliding across the floor that it did not even touch.   
  
"You swore to me that you could get the Evenstar to take all the poison,   
that you could kill her yourself. It was all lies I see, for she took only a   
small dose. While it will still be her death, the poison will take longer to   
do its work, and even though it will cause her and those around her more   
pain, a wonderful thought to my mind, it will also give them more time to   
find the cure!" Mekhar stopped and thought, then said, "Though if there is a   
cure I do not know."  
  
With that last idea he laughed, a dreadful sound that sent ice into your   
veins. It was one of the most evil sounds that had ever been heard in the   
history of Middle-earth.  
  
"No matter. We will have our victory, and the Evenstar will suffer for what   
they have done."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I had hoped to make it longer, but ya know how that goes.   
So who exactly is this mysterious Mekhar and what does he want with Arwen?   
Check in for the next chapter to find out! *evil laugh*  
  
Thanks again to all the wonderful people who reviewed. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!  
LOL. Please tell me what you think and if anyone has any ideas or opinions   
about where they would like me to take this, please state in a review or you   
can email me at Aryn Smok@aol.com. It's not the address that's listed on my   
profile, but I check it more often than the other.   
  
Translation: iell = daughter  
  
THANKS AGAIN!  
  
Nathronoelei  
February 19, 2002  
  
P.S.  
  
Here's a little bit of trivia for you all:   
  
Who is older, Arwen or Legolas, and by how many years?  
  
(I figured this out and it's pretty interesting to know. Anyone care to   
give it a try?)  
  
I'll be posting the answer next week and whoever gets it right (if anyone   
does) will get to be a character in my story! I'll either use a name of your   
choosing or the name you sign the review with. If that still doesn't work,   
I'll post a note along with the chapter stating that that's who the charcter   
is supposed to be. So if you wanna make a guess, be sure to include a name   
for me to use, just in case you get the answer right! 


	7. Chapter Seven Decisions

I Peleth Gail o Undomiel  
Chapter Seven - Decisions  
  
  
*Takes place two days after Chapter Six - Mekhar*  
  
"Something is wrong, I can feel it," Legolas murmered as he stood next to   
Elladan, looking down at the sleeping form on the bed. He tore his eyes away   
from her and glanced at his friend. "Things are not as they seem to be."  
  
That morning Arwen had awakened to find that the pain was completely gone.   
"I feel better than I have in years," she had told her father, who found the   
mysterious turn of events rather unsettling. She had spent the day resting on   
the balcony outside her room, though she had protested when she was informed   
by one of the Healers that she was not to leave her room for fear of a   
recurrence of her condition. She had found this ridiculous, but had   
reluctantly agreed when she had seen the pleading look in her father's eyes.   
Now, as she slept, Legolas and Elladan watched over her while her father and   
Elrohir hunted through old records for some hint as to the nature of her   
illness.   
  
"How could her condition have changed so quickly? It does not seem right..."  
  
Elladan sighed. "I fear that you are right, my friend. Arwen's recovery was   
too swift and thorough to be true, especially if she was indeed poisoned.   
Father fears that the fatal drug lies dormant in her body, waiting like a   
serpent for the perfect time to strike. When that will be we do not know, but   
I fear that it will happen soon and with greater speed and effect than   
before."  
  
Legolas turned towards him, saying, "I think we should send for Aragorn. The   
sooner the better."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Elladan questioned.  
  
"They care deeply about each other. You can see it in their eyes whenever the   
other is near. It is almost as if Luthien and Beren have come forth once   
again," Legolas murmered with a deep sigh.   
  
"I would hope that our sister's fate wouold not be the same as the fair   
Tinuviel's, though I can sense already that Aragorn will be her doom as well   
as her love," Elrohir stated as he walked towards them. He had stood there   
during most of the conversation, going unacknowledged by his twin but   
unnoticed by Legolas who, in his state of worry, was paying attention to   
little else.   
  
Elladan asked his brother, "What is your opinion of sending for Aragorn?"  
  
There was a long pause from his twin before he answered , "It would benefit   
all if Aragorn returned. He may know something of ths mysterious poison that   
we do not, or know of someone who does."  
  
Elrohir's eyes wandered to his sleeping sister and he whispered, "If he will   
bring happiness to her, then I would do all within my power to stop that from   
being taken from her. Aragorn is pure of heart, and I can think of no other   
that I would rather her be with, even if it means that she must forsake her   
elven gift of life."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry so short, but I have to go work on a *gag* speech for school. Big   
presentation tomorrow, big CONTEST (i.e. people judging every move you make   
and every syllable you speak) on Friday. I may end up posting the speech on   
here just in case anyone wants to read it. Everyone gets all teary-eyed when   
they start reading/hearing it, so I'm pretty sure I can classify as sad but   
inspirational. Too bad those aren't categories... LOL. Anywayz, please check   
in from time to time, since I may have it up later, and I would really love   
to hear what people HONESTLY think.   
  
As for the contest I'm holding, so far people have come close in their   
guesses, but I'm not telling if anyone got it right yet. I'll try to work on   
including extra characters for those who do get it right. I've already   
decided where I can put some, but ya gotta have backup.   
  
Anywayz, please tell me what ya think, and the next chapter should be up   
soon, since Alexandra (my wonderfully beautiful muse) has decided to hold off   
on vacation for a while to help me out. Why don't ya'll give her a shout   
out?! (LMOA)  
  
  
Febraury 26, 2002  
Nathronoelei  
"Weaver of Dreams"  
  
  
Contest Question: Who is older, Arwen or Legolas, and by how many years? 


	8. Chapter Eight The Search Begins

I Peleth Gail o Undomiel  
Chapter Eight - The Search Begins  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, that wonderful priveledge belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and   
associates - though I do wish that I could lay claim to that handsome Ranger... LOL.   
  
Summary: When an unknown evil thratens the life of the fair Arwen with a poisonunknown to all,   
those close to her must find a way to help her cope with the awful effects.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, and I know this may not be as long as we had all hoped,  
but school is really cutting out of my writing time. Remember that speech I told ya all bout?  
Well, I didn't place in the last contest, but the teach wants me to enter the next one that's  
Thursday night! Just when I thought I'd be free of the damn thing, along comes another contest.   
Just my luck.   
  
Anywayz, I hope ya all enjoy this chapter, since you may have to wait a bit for the next one.   
LOL. Sorry about that again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lord Elrond looked at the group of elves that stood before him. They were his best trackers, most   
fiercesome fighters, and dearest friends. He had not explained the entire situation to them, only   
that it was important that they find Aragorn and bring him back to Rivendell as quickly as   
possible. If any persuasion was needed, they would tell him only that he was urgently needed by   
Undomiel.   
  
"Minyafeawen, I ask that you lead this party, for you are one that I have always trusted in  
leadership Will you take on this burden?" Elron asked, turning to a dark haired woman near him.   
  
She replied without hesistation, "I shall do whatever it may take to bring peace to the   
Lady Evenstar."  
  
Elrond looked to the others surrounding him and asked, "As say you all?"  
  
The elves gazed upon their lord with great loyalty and exclaimed, "For the lady!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few last words of parting, Elrond saw the party off. When at last they could no longer   
be seen or heard, he spoke to the elf at his side.   
  
"Maliya, I ask that you find Lady Celebythil as soon as you can. She may be found in the Houses   
of Healing, but if not there then look to her family."  
  
The young elf bowed saying, "Yes, my lord."  
  
Elrond chuckled silently. "Young one, how often must I remind you that I prefer to leave behind   
all formalities outside public functions."  
  
His remark was rewarded with a wide grin. "Very often, my lord," she said before walking away. It  
was a joke between the two that was often brought up.   
  
Then wonderful stream of memories was interrupted by a sudden cry of anger tha pierced the clam   
atmosphere that normally lay around the beautiful city of Imladris. The cry was followed by   
another, though this time the voice was female where the other had been masculine and deep, and  
it was not of anger but of fear.   
  
The Lord of Rivendell ran in the direction of the voices, gaining speed with every step. He found  
his way to the gardens that were near the edges of the forest that his daughter loved so much.   
Arriving just as nearby guards did, his breath caught in his throat when he took in the scene   
that lay before them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mekhar looked on in wonder at the skill his servant has proven to possess. It was just too bad   
that he had to die for their cause. The best always did.   
  
"I have gained my footing once again, young Evenstar, and I will not be thrown so easily next  
time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I'm bad. I just can't stand to leave you all without a nice lil cliffhanger  
to keep ya guessin. I know you guys all wanna find out what they're looking so shocked at, and   
believe me, it's good (or rather bad as the case may be), and I hope it will catch you all by   
surprise. *grins evilly* I love my job!!!!!  
  
March 4, 2002  
Nathronoelei  
"Weaver of Dreams"  
Aryn Smoke@aol.com  
LadyKat379@aol.com 


	9. Chapter Nine Travelling

I Peleth Gail o Undomiel  
Chapter Nine - Travelling  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, that wonderful priveledge belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and   
associates - though I do wish that I could lay claim to that handsome Ranger... LOL.   
  
Summary: When an unknown evil thratens the life of the fair Arwen with a poisonunknown to all,   
those close to her must find a way to help her cope with the awful effects.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn, stop! We must let the horses rest, and we shall need sleep as well if we are to  
continue at this pace all the way to Rivendell."  
  
With a deep sigh of resignation, Aragorn allowed his horse to slow and waited for his companion.   
One of the few female Rangers in existence, she was always travelling and accompanied him often.   
The elven people had named her Manonaur. meaning "Spirit of Fire." The name was so well suited   
to her that she abandoned her true name for it.   
  
As Manonaur rode up beside him she asked sweetly, "Do you see reason now, my friend?"  
  
"Once again, you have reminded me the error of my ways, for I would not wish to wear out poor  
Roheryn who has already travelled so far with me. Where shall we make camp?" he asked, once again  
thinking of how helpful she had been on their many journeys.   
  
The young woman studied her surroundings and then spoke. "If I remember correctly, there is a   
stream just within the borders of that forest ahead. It should prove a good resting place."  
  
Aragorn nodded his agreement and they guided their horses through the path of trees.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
As they had entered the forest, dusk had fallen around them, and now the dark blanket of night   
enveloped all the land. The two Rangers had come to the conclusion that they could not afford   
the risk of lighting a fire, and so wrapped their cloaks around themselves to block out the   
impending cold.  
  
Manonaur sat in silence for a moment, listening to the forest animals and the wind rustling   
the leaves. Finally her voice interrupted the calm. "A week and a half, at the most two I would   
say. That is, if we encounter few enemies and the weather stays true."   
  
Aragorn heard her words and thought them over, silently nodding his agreement. "It's too long,   
we need to arrive at Rivendell as soon as we can. Something is terribly wrong and I fear that we  
shall arrive too late."  
  
His companion stood, her cloak held tighly to her, and walked towards him. She sat on the hard  
ground and placed her hand upon his broad shoulder. "We will make it, I promise you that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Just a short lil piece giving you a hint of what's up w/ Aragorn. Very short, I know. Sorry,   
but play practice has just started (I'm the prompter, YAY!!!) so I have to stay after school all   
the time, meaning that it takes me even longer to get my homework done. Anywayz, I'll write more   
when I can, and spring break starts the 23rd, so I'll hopefully be posting a lot then. I'm also   
gonna try to write more on "Edhellen Meleth", my other LotR fic, andhopefully type up some more   
of my friend's work.   
  
Please tell me what you think. Critism is welcome, and if you have any tips I'll be very   
grateful to you. PLEASE, just a lil review. IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK????!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LOL. Till next time!  
  
  
Nathronoelei  
"Weaver of Dreams"  
March 12, 2002 


	10. Chapter Ten Searching

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, that wonderful priveledge belongs to J.R.R.   
Tolkien and associates - though I do wish that I could lay claim to that   
handsome Ranger... LOL.   
  
Summary: When an unknown evil thratens the life of the fair Arwen with a   
poison unknown to all, those close to her must find a way to help her cope   
with the awful effects.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I got writer's block on this  
fic and ended up starting a new one to work it off. It's also and A/A   
romance, but it's an AU where elves are slaves. I know, it's a popular plot  
lately, but I think I'm doing pretty well with it, at least I hope I am.   
Why don't you go and check it out, and you can tell me what you think. I   
just uploaded the 4th chapter, and nobody has read it yet.   
  
Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far. I REALLY love hearing from  
you guys.   
  
If you would like a lil email telling you when I update, just say so in the   
review and I'll send ya a link for the next chapter. =)  
  
  
  
  
I Peleth Gail o Undomiel  
Chapter Ten - Searching  
  
Maliya walked to one of the nearest Healers and asked him, "Excuse me, but do   
you know where may find Lady Celebythil? Lord Elrond wishes to speak with   
her."  
  
The man thought for a moment then replied with a stern voice, "I believe she   
is gathering herbs at the moment, per request of Healer Olnath."  
  
The young elf bowed her head and quickly left the room. She had never enjoyed   
conversing with the elder Healers, for they were often formal and easily   
offended. Hoever, Celebythil was the exception. She was always kind to those   
around her and was a close friend of Lady Arwen's.  
  
Within minutes she found herself inside the private garden where the Healers   
grew their herbs. There had been few times that she had entered this place,   
but each visit was joyous. The various scents of the plants drifted through   
the air, calming her nerves and helping her feel at ease. Almost immediately   
after entering she was spotted by the one she was seeking.  
  
"Maliya! What a wonderful surprise. I have not seen you recently. What brings   
you to the garden?" the Healer asked, standing and walking towards the girl.   
  
Smiling she answered, "You actually. My Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you   
immediately. It concerns his daughter, Lady Arwen."  
  
"Arwen?" Celebythil began to look concerned. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I know not. My Lord told me only to bid you come quickly."  
  
Leaving the small area, the Healer left her satchel of herbs with her   
assistant in the House, heading towards the main building. Before she had   
made it there, a cry was heard throughout Rivendell. Turning, she ran towards   
the awful sound.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The small group that had set out from Imladris raced forward, heading towards   
Mirkwood, where the twins Elladan and Elrohir had last seen Aragorn. It was   
unlikely that he would still be there, being the Ranger he was, but it was   
possible he could be somewhere in that area.   
  
Minyafeawen, the elf Elrond has selected to lead them, was positioned at the   
front. Her white horse gleamed in the sun, her dark hair trailing behind her   
was they sped against the wind. Her mind turned, calculating how far they   
would be able to go before the horses would need to rest. 'Not far enough,'   
she decided.   
  
Two others in the party were having the same thoughts as their leader. Halian   
and Joelen often traveled these roads, and they knew that time was not on   
their side. They had to move quickly, but unlike the elves who could last for   
quite a while before needing rest, the horses had shorter limits.   
  
All the elves could sense the urgency of this mission. A great darkness had   
descended upon the Lady Undomiel, and they could sense they were going   
against a powerful enemy. These feelings rested heavily on them, lingering on   
their hearts and leaving a horrible taste at the back of their throats.   
  
"We *must* find him." Minyafeawen's whisper traveled on the breeze to all   
their ears, the determination in her voice bringing them renewed hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, yet again, you don't get to find out what happened to Arwen. I   
need a lot more time than what I have to write that chapter, and this one was  
extremely forced as it is, so it probably isn't too good. I'll try working on  
the next chapter as soon as I can. This chapter was just kind of a filler,   
letting you know what's going on and everything. *evil grin* I love being  
in control.   
  
Hint: The next chapter may or may not feature a duel of sorts.   
  
You wanna read more? Tell me, and your wish shall be command   
.  
  
Till next time!  
  
Nathronoelei  
"Weaver of Dreams"  
March 31, 2002 


	11. Chapter Eleven The Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, that wonderful priveledge belongs to J.R.R.   
Tolkien and associates - though I do wish that I could lay claim to that   
handsome Ranger... LOL.   
  
Summary: When an unknown evil thratens the life of the fair Arwen with a   
poison unknown to all, those close to her must find a way to help her cope   
with the awful effects.  
  
  
I Peleth Gail o Undomiel  
Chapter Eleven - The Duel  
  
Arwen stood bathed in a pool of light, rays catching in her hair. She would   
have been as fair as Elbereth herself had it not been for the bright crimson  
that smeared her cheek. Another stream of blood trailed down her arm, soaking  
the white of her dress with its fatal shade.   
  
Before her stood the cause of the wounds, his own glaring in the light of   
day. When she saw these marks she had a slight temptation to smile, for they  
had been her retalliation to his assault.  
  
The man's dark hair was held back by a clip of bone that could not mistaken   
as that of an animal. Though his ears were unable to be seen, his quick   
reflexes revealed his elven heritage.   
  
In her attacker's hands was a gleaming sword. Its hilt was a darkened color,  
engraved with what looked to be a serpent of some kind. Arwen's own hands   
were two mithril daggers, some of the finest of their kind. The sun's light   
glinted off them, unmasking their hidden beauty. On the hilts were scenes of  
a fierce dragon announcing its victory its victory over a defeated foe.   
Inscribed upon the blades was elvish script, prayers for protection and   
strength.  
  
They stood, staring, circling, waiting for the other to strike, oblivious to   
the crowd their cries had brought, which included Lord Elrond and his sons.  
These three watched with a growing uneasiness, fearing their sister's present  
condition would interfere with the duel. However, their current attempts to   
intervene were useless, for there was a type of barrier between them. Arwen's  
attacker must have had some sort of power behind him to have constructed such  
a shield. Finally, when he was left with no other choice, Elrond began to   
call on the power of Vilya to save his only daughter.   
  
A flicker of movement at the corner of her eye caught Arwen's attention,   
leaving her open for the chance of attack, a chance her opponent gladly took.  
  
The sound of blades meeting in fierce union filled the air, the powerful  
notes of their song carrying on the breeze.   
  
In between attacks Arwen managed to ask her attacker, "Why are you doing   
this?"  
  
"Because my master wishes it so!" He said this with such certainty, as if any  
other reason could not be considered.   
  
The elven princess was about to reply she felt one of her daggers slip from   
her hand, flying away from her. "How did you do that?"   
  
A look of pure evil passed over the man's face as he said, "I told you. If my  
master wishes something, it is so. He will have his revenge!" As the last was  
said he pulled a vial containing dark liquid from his cloak. With a shout he  
threw the contents of the container into her face, a hateful laugh bursting  
from his lips.   
  
A searing pain washed over her when the substance hit her eyes, bringing her   
down to her knees, and try as she might she could not get her vision to fully   
focus. All she could see was a faint outline of shapes around her.   
  
Seeing their sister fall to the ground brought a surge of anger to the twins,  
and the lunged at the invisible barrier. They pounded their fists against it,  
calling out to her, trying to warn her. The man had come up behind her and   
was raising his sword to strike, but she did not seem to hear their cries.   
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and the two elven warriors fell through   
the air. Picking themselves up they ran towards the assasin, only to see him   
land on the ground. He had run himself through with his sword. When they  
reached him they heard, "Mekhar will have revenge."   
  
As Elladan motioned for the guards to remove the body, his father went to   
Arwen. Kneeling, he laced his arm around her shoulders, asking, "Daughter,  
are you alright?"  
  
Slowly she lowered her hands that had been frantically rubbing at her face.   
Elrond saw that her eyes were dull and unseeing, and he felt tears forming   
in his own, for he knew what she was about to say. "I'm blind."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about this horrible chapter, but I forced it out since a certain  
reader pointed out to me that I was taking altogether too long. Just please,  
make sure the flames don't get TOO hot, k?  
  
Okay, I know you all probably hate me now because of where I left off, but   
too bad. And the next chapter will skip back to Aragorn, so it might be a   
while before you find out what's gonna happen to poor Arwen. Oh yes, I think  
I'll reveal the meaning of the title soon. Would anyone like to take a guess?  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!!!  
  
Nathronoelei  
"Weaver of Dreams"  
May 29, 2002 


	12. Chapter Twelve Fading Light

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, that wonderful priveledge belongs to J. R. R.   
Tolkien and associates - though I do wish that I could lay claim to that   
handsome Ranger...   
  
"Aníron" is the property of Enya, Roma Ryan, and associates.   
  
Summary: When an unknown evil threatens the life of the fair Arwen with a   
poison unknown to all, those close to her must find a way to help her cope   
with the awful effects.   
  
  
I Peleth Gail o Undomiel  
"The Fading Light of Evenstar"  
Chapter Twelve - Fading Light  
  
"Henion i dhû... Él síla..."  
  
Manonaur looked over to her companion. He seemed deep in thought, murmuring  
quietly to himself. She was able to catch a few of the words, enough to know  
that he was repeating phrases, almost as if he were reciting in prose.   
Finally, despite her efforts, curiosity overcame her.   
  
"Just what is it that you are so focused on?"  
  
Slightly startled, Aragorn turned to her, a questioning look in his silvery   
eyes.   
  
With a small smile, she repeated her question, his lack of attention fueling   
her interest. It was rare to catch a Ranger such as he off guard.   
  
"It is a gift," he replied, "for Arwen. She is always requesting that I sing,   
I thought I might surprise her on nthe next occasion." It was as if a dark   
veil had suddenly settled over him as he said, "If there is one."  
  
Manonaur stopped moving, becoming still as stone when she heard this.   
Noticing that she was no longer at his side, Aragorn looked back to her,   
worry clearly displayed across his features. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Do you really believe her to be in such danger? Surely Lord Elrond would not  
allow such a situation to occur."  
  
"I do not believe it, I know it to be true. With every thought of her I feel  
the urgency of her cry for help. She will perish if we do not reach her soon,  
and even then we may be of little use."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minyafeawen let out a fierce cry of victory as her sword met in a downward   
stroke with the neck of the last standing orc, delivering a killing blow. Her  
comapnions shouted with the joy that came from winning a battle, forgetting   
their troubles for a moment, though they came back to them all too soon.  
  
After a week of travel, they still had no idea as to Aragorn's location, and   
they knew the Evenstar's time was wearing thin.  
  
With a call to the others, passed along by Halian and Joelen, she urged her   
horse forward, determined to locate the missing man, even if it was at the   
cost of her own existence.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mekhar smiled victoriously as he saw Imladris in his mind. Its people were   
grieving, for though they knew little of what had happened, they knew that   
Undomiel was suffering, and there was little to be done.   
  
The smile broadened as he finally saw Arwen, lying outside, her pale form   
bathed in a pool of sunlight. Her father sat with her, trying to convine her  
that al was not lost, but she would not hear it. She rose and began walking   
quickly away, only to find herself sprawled across the ground moments later.  
Crying out in frustration, she pushed Elrond away as he tried to help her   
stand, tears forming in his eyes as Arwen's own streamed down her cheeks,  
  
A soft chuckle escaped from Mekhar as he saw this. "Ah, my dear Evenstar.   
Your light is fading even now. It shall not be long until it is gone   
completely from the face of Middle-earth."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you all are sincerely happy. Two stories updated in one night!  
(I'm actually supposed to be asleep right now - it's like 6 in the morning!  
Oh well, I wanted to finish this up.) Companions has been updated as well,   
so check it out k? Also, check my bio for a new piece of info. Later!   
  
Nathronoelei  
"Weaver of Dreams"  
June 11, 2002 


	13. Chapter Thirteen Dying in Darkness

Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien, wish I had a Ranger... Any questions?  
  
Summary: When an unknown evil threatens the life of the fair Arwen with a   
poison unknown to all, those close to her must find a way to help her cope   
with the awful effects.   
  
I Peleth Gail o Undomiel  
"The Fading Light of Evenstar"  
Chapter Thirteen - Dying in Darkness  
  
Darkness was her world now. All light had left her, the sparkle of the stars   
gone from her eyes. She was completely without hope, for after all her father  
knew of healing, nothing had brought her sight back. All around her felt her   
spirit slowly slipping away, and no one could do anything to stop it.   
  
Their only hope lay in a Ranger who had captured their Evenstar's heart,   
though fear that he would not arrive in time soon overtook them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pain laced behind her eyes, a steady ache that was always present. The poison  
that had taken her vision had begun to work on other parts of her body as it   
acted along with the poison that had already been in her system. Her hearing   
was not as sharp, and her sense of taste and smell had gone down to the level  
of Men. Sudden shocks of pain would run through her body, a feeling of   
weakness had become frighteningly familiar, and she could barely manage even   
the simplest of tasks on her own. Even when help was offered, she often   
refused, for it touched the wrong way, the pain would be brought once again   
to the surface, at times becoming unbearable and allowing her to briefly   
enter the bliss of unconsciousness.   
  
Arwen's world had suddenly become smaller than she had ever thought it to be,  
and it terrified her.  
  
During the first few weeks she would spend hours praying that just once again  
she could take in the beautiful sight of the stars, or that she could hear   
the birds sing with that crystal clearness she had listened to throughout her  
long life. She could have lived without one of her gifts, but she would go   
mad if they were all taken from her grasp.   
  
As the days slowly passed and her prayers remained unanswered, she gave up   
all hope. She stopped listening to her friends and family, becoming enveloped  
in the hot darkness that overwhelmed her very being, pressing in at all sides  
and constantly stealing her breath. She refused to eat and stayed in bed,   
never responding to what was said to her.   
  
All she wished for now was death. Even the pull of the sea and the West was   
pushed aside, for who in their right mind would wish to spend eternity   
trapped in a shell that could never be penetrated?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn was afraid, more so than he had ever been in his existence on   
Middle-earth. Something had happened to Arwen, and the mere two weeks that   
Manonaur had predicted had turned into a month and a half. Enemies of all   
kinds had seemed to be pulled to the two Rangers, limiting their speed and   
making travel extremely difficult.   
  
Three days before they had encountered a party of Rivendell elves, sent by   
Lord Elrond in search of Aragorn himself. The elves had confirmed what he   
already knew to be true: his help was greatly needed by the Evenstar, and   
Elrond begged that he return to Imladris with all haste.   
  
"I am coming, -melamin-. I am coming."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry so short, but writing time is sparse. School starts next week and  
I still have yet to finish the reading assignment given over the summer.   
  
I promise that as soon as I get time I'll write more, k?  
  
Nathronoelei  
"Weaver of Dreams"  
Nathronoelei@aol.com  
  
P.S. Anyone like fairy tales? The romantic sort with princes and magic? If   
you do, think you could check out my story Angelas? (The girl's gonna kick  
some bad guy bum later in the story! Yay!)  
  
Also, for fans of Aragorn/Arwen, if you haven't checked out my story   
Companions, I beg you to do so. It as been recently updated, and that will   
most likely be the focus of my next update.   
  
THANKS! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen Reflections

Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien, wish I had a Ranger... Any questions?  
  
Summary: When an unknown evil threatens the life of the fair Arwen with a   
poison unknown to all, those close to her must find a way to help her cope   
with the awful effects.   
  
I Peleth Gail o Undomiel  
"The Fading Light of Evenstar"  
Chapter Fourteen - Reflections  
  
"Arwen, please! You must not continue on like this! Please, walk outside with  
us, and we'll have dinner together like when we were children. Say you'll   
come." Elladan looked at his sister, lying pale and weak on the bed, and   
wished with all his heart that she would accept his offer. These past weeks   
had been pure torture for his family as they watched her life slip away.  
  
"Why should I?"   
  
Her voice was dull, monotone, without the beautiful music that belonged to   
their kind alone. Her voice was human, and it sent a chill down his spine.  
  
"If you do not, then how do you expect to overcome this illness?"  
  
"I do not expect anything of the sort. I am dying, brother, and there is   
nothing to halt the process. Why should I dare to challenge the inevitable?"  
  
Very few times in his life had Elladan been angry with his sister, but her   
words triggered something deep inside him. He was furious that she would let   
herself sink this low into the darkness. What of her family and friends? What  
of her people, who looked to her for guidance and hope? Did she care nothing   
for all those who felt a great love and devotion towards her?  
  
He wanted to reach out amd shake her, bring her to her senses. She had so   
much to live for, how could she just give up like this?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alandra stood in the dining hall, setting places around the long table. It   
had been weeks since the elf princess had attended, and thinking of the event  
brought joy to her heart. One of Mekhar's loyal servants had been selected to  
enter Imladris and finish what the servant had started. He was to somehow get  
more of her master's mysterious poison into Evenstar's system, using any   
method necessary as long as it did not lead to her death. Her master did not  
want her dead, not just yet. She had to suffer, because when she suffered,   
they suffered, and that was what her master desired more than anything.   
  
His revenge would be sweet, and she was proud to be a part of it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I apologize a thousand times for the shortness of this chapter. I had a   
long scene planned out, but was interrupted when I first started writing, and  
the ideas were sadly lost. I hope this will do as a substitution.   
  
Contary to what may be popular belief, I have no intention of abandoning this  
story or my other Arwen/Aragorn romance, "Companions". It's just that with  
school and all my other hectic duties in life, I do not have a lot of time to   
write. What little time I do have has to be divided amongst all my active   
stories, and it's a hard thing to choose which to work on first.  
  
But you know, reviews have been known to be VERY persuasive in these   
decisions... =)  
  
Nathronoelei  
"Weaver of Dreams"  
October 4, 2002 


	15. Chapter Fifteen Returning

Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien, wish I had a Ranger... Any questions?  
  
Summary: When an unknown evil threatens the life of the fair Arwen with a   
poison unknown to all, those close to her must find a way to help her cope   
with the awful effects.   
  
I Peleth Gail o Undomiel  
"The Fading Light of Evenstar"  
Chapter Fifteen - Returning  
  
Finally! He could see it in the distance; the fair city of Imladris was just   
few moments away.  
  
Aragorn urged Roheryn faster. Now that his love was so near, he felt a   
renewed urgency to get to her quickly.  
  
The guardians of the city's borders did not stop him as he passed; they knew   
him from the years he spent there as a child, as well as the many following   
visits. They also knew his reason for returning, for there was not a being   
in all of Rivendell that did not feel the Evenstar's indescribable grief.  
  
Upon entering the city, he was greeted with the sight of his old companion   
Legolas, the elven Prince of Mirkwood. He found himself listening for the   
steps of Manonaur, but then recalled her parting words to him, just beyond  
the Ford of Bruinen.  
  
"I shall travel only this far with you my friend. While I wish I could be   
there for you, as well as for Arwen, I have other pressing business to attend  
to. Please understand."  
  
He had answered with such suriety then - that he would be fine, not to   
worry - but now he was not so sure. He had confronted horrible monsters,   
fought many battles, and nearly lost his life more times than he could   
remember, but did he truly possess the courage to face the evil that dared to  
harm his Tinuviel?  
  
If he did not already, he vowed he would have it when he saw her. She would   
not be alone in this. He would be by her side if she needed him there, and he  
would be her strength, as she had been his those long years ago...  
  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn leapt off his horse, calling out to his friend. Out of the  
corner of his eye he saw another elf lead Roheryn towards the stables, easing  
at least one worry from his mind. He bounded up the road to where the Prince  
stood, a feeling of utter dread entering his already unsettled stomach at the  
look etched on Legolas' face.   
  
They embraced for but a moment. "Aragorn, it is good to see you again, though  
I sincerely wish the circumstances could have been better. By your actions I  
can conclude that you know of Arwen?"  
  
The Man shook his head slightly as they turned, walking towards one of the   
central buildings in Rivendell. "Only that something terrible has happened to  
her. A feeling of fear spreads through my very soul at the thought of her, of  
what I could not protect her from..."  
  
Legolas halted his strides, turning to face his friend. "Believe me when I   
say this, Aragorn. There was no way you or any of us could have known what   
was to occur, and therefore no way to stop it. All we can do now is search   
for a cure and help Undomiel through this trying time."  
  
"Cure? Trying time? What is this you speak of, Legolas?"   
  
Fright pulsed through his veins as his eyes locked onto the elf's. If   
whatever had happened was enough to unsettle even this stoic warrior, his   
nightmares had become all too real.  
  
"I have said too much as it is. Come, Lord Elrond requested that you hold  
council with him upo your arrival." He held up a hand to ward off Aragorn's   
protest. "I know you wish to see her, but please do as Elrond wishes. Arwen  
has been greatly altered, so much so that even I cannot predict what your   
reaction would be. If you were to face her with no previous knowledge, you   
would only cause her more pain."  
  
He thought for many long moments. If what he was being told was true, then he  
had not choice but to follow his foster father's wishes. He would never allow  
himself to hurt the woman he loved more than life itself...  
  
  
Nathronoelei  
"Weaver of Dreams"  
December 30, 2002  
  
  
A/N: Wow. After two months you finally get an update. Aren't ya happy?   
I just suddenly had a renewed sense of inspiration after seeing   
The Two Towers (boy did that throw their relationship outta whack for us   
A/A lovers...) and after receiving the gift collection for The Fellowship of   
the Ring Extended Edition.   
  
For all you "Companions" fans out there, the next chapter WILL be up in a few  
days. I only have a few more paragraphs to write and type up, then it's all   
yours! Until then!  
  
  
Nathronoelei  
"Weaver of Dreams"  
December 30, 2002  
  
P.S. If you wish for me to email you when I update, please leave your email  
and a note saying so and I'll send you an update notice with a link to the  
story! Thanks! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen Awakening

Disclaimer: It is all the property of Tolkien. But, for my next birthday, I  
am requesting a cardboard lifesize figure of our favorite Ranger!   
Disclaimer 2: "Aníron" belongs to Enya and Roma Ryan. (LOVE the song!!!)  
  
Summary: When an unknown evil threatens the life of the fair Arwen with a   
poison unknown to all, those close to her must find a way to help her cope   
with the awful effects.   
I Peleth Gail o Undomiel  
"The Fading Light of Evenstar"  
Chapter Sixteen - Awakening  
  
Aragorn was in shock as the depth of Elrond's words hit him. Poisoned? Blind?  
How could those words possibly be used to describe the woman he loved? How  
had this happened?   
  
"We have no knowledge of who is behind all of these attacks. All we can   
assume is that they will not stop at this. They have tried to kill her twice,  
almost with success. And now, unless we find a cure within the next few days,  
she will be lost to us."  
  
His eyes flew from the ground to the Lord of Imladris' eyes. Truth and sorrow  
blazed inside them, shining forth for all to see.   
  
"Aragorn, you are our last hope. My daughter has stopped fighting the poison.  
She no longer has the will to live. You must bring her back to us. If you   
can show her that there is reason for her to survive, it will give us the   
time we need to find a way to conquer this, or at least hold it back from   
slowly killing her. If you cannot save her, she will die."   
  
Tears were in the eyes of all who heard Elrond's voice. Such sadness had been  
present only once before, when his wife had been suffering and it was decided  
that she would leave for the Undying Lands. However, that was not an option   
now. Not even the power of that realm could heal the fair Evenstar now. All  
hope lay with a son on Man who dared to love her.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
The sun was setting over the horizon by the time Aragorn emerged from his   
council with his foster father. While he was happy to be home - the only home  
he had ever really known at least - he could not help but be affected by the  
changes in Imladris. A shadow seemed to have draped itself across the elven   
people's shining light. Where he should have seen the carefree people of his  
childhood, who were always laughing and celebrating one thing or another, he  
now saw saddened people who seemed to have all the troubles of the world   
placed upon their shoulders. Everyone was worried about their Evenstar, for   
only a very few knew the truth of her condition.  
  
All too soon he came to her rooms and the feeling of dread at how he would   
find her rose to a height never imagined.  
  
The slight click of the door opening and closing resounded in the hall, and  
he was certain that if she were not awake, she would be after that large   
sound.  
  
Yet, she had not.   
  
He tentatively made his way to her side, forcing himself not to cry out at   
the sight of her.  
  
His love lay still in the large bed, the slight rise and fall of her chest   
being the only sign that she was still alive. She seemed so small there, a  
amid the many blankets and pillows that were a vain effort to allow her some  
comfort. Her body looked frail, as if it would break at the lightest touch,  
and her skin was so pale it was almost translucent, with an icy sheer to it.   
  
A look of pain was etched into her features, and he longed to smooth the  
lines from her brow. He sat next to her on the edge of the bed, silently   
praying to any greater being that it was all just a nightmare he would soon  
awaken from. Taking one of her elegant hands in his, he gasped as he felt the  
heat radiating from her skin.   
  
A fever raged through her body.   
  
How could this be happening? What he possibly do to help?   
  
Words from years past rose through the mists of his mind as he recalled a   
conversation they had shared. They had been on the banks of one of the many   
waterfall pools in the city. It was late; many of the city's inhabitants had  
already retired, and he had begun to try to persuade her to as well. She had  
agreed, upon one condition: he must sing for her. "It is soothing, and helps  
me rest," she had explained.   
  
It occurred to him that it wasn't exactly the best time to be singing, but   
the thought went unnoticed. He would do anything - no matter what the cost to  
his ego - if it would be of aid to his love.   
  
Clearing his throat, he struggled to remember the words he had strung   
together during his journey with Manonaur. His voice started out in a   
whisper, an unsteady stream through the air, growing stronger with each word,  
until the words came out loud and strong. He was desperate, his mind focused  
on pulling her back from the edge of the knife that she stood on.   
  
  
  
"O môr henion i dhû:   
Ely siriar, êl síla   
Ai! Aníron Undómiel"   
  
(From darkness I understand the night:  
dreams flow, a star shines  
Ah! I desire Evenstar)  
  
"Tiro! Él eria e môr.   
I 'lîr en êl luitha 'uren,   
Ai! Aníron..."   
  
(Look! A star rises out of the darkness  
The song of the star enchants my heart  
Ah! I desire...)  
  
.  
  
His eyes had closed during the song, and for a few short moments he could   
see Arwen smiling happily in his mind. He struggled to hold onto the image,  
but a small movement jerked him back from his illusions.   
  
"E-... Es-...-tel?"  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Nathronoelei  
"Weaver of Dreams"  
February 17, 2003  
My parent's 21st wedding anniversary!!! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen Together

Disclaimer: If you've gotten this far, do I really need to say it again?   
*sigh* I guess I have to in order to keep those mangy lawyers off my back...  
IT'S NOT MINE!!!  
  
Summary: When an unknown evil threatens the life of the fair Arwen with a   
poison unknown to all, those close to her must find a way to help her cope   
with the awful effects.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You all are fantastic!!! (and   
deserve a lot more than this crummy chapter, but it's all I got!)  
  
I Peleth Gail o Undomiel  
"The Fading Light of Evenstar"  
Chapter Seventeen - Together  
  
His heart seemed to stop as her voice reached his ears. It was music, and yet  
it struck a blow to his very being. Pain was laced through the sound, almost  
a tangible thing he could touch.   
  
He watched as her eyelids slowly lifted, as if a great weight were placed   
upon them. The magnificent blue orbs that used to sparkle with love and   
happiness when set upon him were now clouded and filled with tears as she   
desperately searched through the darkness for the man she loved.   
  
"Estel?" Her voice was more urgent than before, the hand he held tightening   
its grip. Silently he cursed himself for allowing his mind to wander from the  
moment. She needed him, was calling to him, and all he could do was sit there  
and stare!  
  
His free hand moved to smooth her hair from her brow as he softly told her,   
"I am here, my Tinuviel. I am here."   
  
Tears began to flow freely as she heard his voice again, proving to herself  
that the song had not been just a dream as she had feared. Too often had she   
awakened, thinking he was there with her, only to find her mind had been   
deceiving her, again. But this time it was real! He was there, holding her   
hand and speaking to her with soft, loving words.   
  
"Oh Estel! I knew that you would come!"  
  
The quiet tears turned into sobs as she realised she was not alone anymore,   
and for a brief moment a glimmer of hope appeared in her unseeing eyes. It   
was in that moment that Aragorn wrapped his arms around her, holding her as  
if he would never let go.   
  
The two stayed that was for hours, satsified to just be there with the other.  
No words were spoken but for Aragorn's soft whispers of love to his Arwen.  
  
They were together at last.  
A/N: I know it was short, but I was suddenly inspired while trying to work   
on another piece, and this was as far as my muse let me go before taking off  
again. I figured that you guys would rather have a little chapter than no   
chapter for quite some time.   
  
I am so sorry to all my "Companions" readers! The next chapter is taking a   
lot longer than expected. I could probably finish it off if I forced myself,  
but I haven't really felt the motivation to do so. Maybe you guys could help  
me out in that area?   
  
If anyone has any questions and/or comments, feel free to email me at  
Hikari Ami@aol.com Also, don't forget that if you'd like to receive a   
little notice when I update, just leave your email address and I'll be sure  
to let you know! (The same goes for any of my other stories!)  
  
Until next time! (which should be soon, because I'm getting a lot of   
inspiration while looking at Arwen's costumes - I'm dressing up as her for a  
convention in August and am looking for costume ideas! Hey, how about letting  
me know which of Arwen's dresses from the movies you like best! It'd help me   
a lot! Thankies!)  
  
Nathronoelei  
"Weaver of Dreams"  
April 3, 2003 


End file.
